twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Twilightforevernever
Twilight Wiki Hi there! I'm Scott from the Entertainment Team. I noticed you used to edit here, so I wanted to reach out say hi, and give you a quick update of what's happening. The current editors on the wiki have been working together to create some great pages. Check out the New Moon Character & Cast page for example. While the wiki is definitely getting better and better, there's always room for improvement (for instance, the wiki could certainly benefit from more New Moon articles and content). If you've got some free time, come hang out. We'd love to have you back, and we're looking forward to building the best Twilight destination online. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Image:Dakota fanning jane volturi new moon.jpg" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 22:36, April 3, 2009 Jasmine Cullen Jasmine Cullen Jasmine Cullen, born in 1990 as Jasmine Ariana Lefevre, is a vampire with the ability of mind control who is a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the wife of Emmett Cullen and the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Jasmine is the adoptive sister of Bella, Edward, and biological sister, as the story for Forks says, of Jasper Hale and the aunt of Renesmee Cullen. In 2009, after leaving the Cullen's house, she got violated by some guys in the streets and received several damages, Edward, Alice and Emmett saved her in time, by a vision of Alice, and Carlisle Cullen transformed her. Later, she started a relationship with Emmett, and then married him five months later, and the pair subsequently began a life with the peaceful coven of the Cullen family. edit Biography Early life She was the daughter of Mary Anne and Michael Lefevre, she met Alice Cullen in high school, they did several projects together, and they were best friends since then. editMoonlight Destiny At the beggining of Moonlite Destiny, Jasmine was violated by several guys and saved by Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen. She was transformed then, by Carlisle, because of the damages the guys did to her, and she was almost going to die. Emmett and Jasmine brought their relationship up and then they were going to marry. Jasmine, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward and Emmett went to Italy to visit the Volturi, for them to meet the newborn Vampire. Jasmine got out of control by the 'thing' Jane did to her, hurting her with her power, so she managed Jane mind, when Jane recovered she went straight toward Jasmine to kill her, and then the fight between the Volturi and the Cullen's began. edit Notes 1. This is mine (twilightforevernever) not yours. 2. I recommend you to do this. a. Create your own character. b. Write a storyline. c. Choose an actor(actress) to be your character. d. Choose to be werewolf or vampire. e. Have fun doing it! 3. This is not an official character. 4. Rosalie Hale DOESN'T exist in my book, I'm taking her place. edit Personality and traits Jasmine is described by me, as being tall and very beautiful, she does not have the usual pale skin as other vampires, her skin is tan, and her hair is long , dark brown and very curly. She has a heart-shaped face giving her a childish look. She's stronger than Emmett for the moment, just like the newborns. Emmett and Jasmine are described as having a very close bond, true soul mates, and they love to be with each other. Jasmine loves to laugh and make jokes, and tries to lighten up tense situations with her sense of humor. She is also brave, and is very competitive. She is also the more beautiful of the Cullen's. And also she hates Jacob with all her heart, her usual nickname for him is: St Bernard. But she have a good relationship with the rest, and she is also very good friends with Leah, Tanya, Carmen and Seth. She also loves to dress well, to dress-up Alice and Bella and to go shopping, she also plays the piano, the violin and the guitar. She speaks French, Spanish and Portuguese with influence. She like spending time with Jasper, calling him "Emo", for Emotional, because he can manage people emotions, and she also likes to play with Renesmee Grand Theft Auto and to read several books, like Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet, etc. Retrieved from "http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Jasmine_Cullen"